A Murder Without A Cause
by FlamboyantlyBiBoy
Summary: The Jeffersonian Crew is off to England to investigate magic murders at Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unfortunately, the headmistress doesn't like them being there. Specifically, one of them. Harry/Zack slash. Sequel to The Boy Under the Bleachers, and all my other HP/Bones crossovers. A warning that I fogot to put in there is character death. They are a murder show.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A Murder Without A Cause

**Author: **FlamboyantlyBiBoy

**Feedback: **Yes please

**Summary:** The Jeffersonian Crew is off to England to investigate magic murders at Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unfortunately, the headmistress doesn't like them being there. Specifically, one of them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter/Bones or the characters

**Spoilers: **None but takes place before season 4 of Bones.

**Pairing: **Harry/Zack, Fred/George, Angela/Hodgins, Bill/Fleur, Ginny/Dean, Luna/Neville, just about everybody cannon in the HP world.

**Warnings: **Slash

**Beta'd: **Not beta'd

**Author's Note: **Sequel to The Boy Under the Bleachers, and all my other HP/Bones crossovers. This takes place about a month after A Hello In A Goodbye, and in late July. Also, if you haven't watched the videos to Welcome to the Black Parade and Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance, I recommend you do now since the big event after their trials is completely themed after those videos.

**ENJOY!**

Harry James Weasley had his head resting on his lover's shoulder. Zack had fallen asleep about an hour before with his head on top of Harry's. Not that either boy minded the position; Harry was still able to read his book, while Zack had managed to sleep in an airplane which was always hard for him.

They had been in the air for nearly three hours already, and were almost half way to London. Harry was reading the words that he'd known since high school. Pages had been folded down or ripped, the spine was creased from being over read, and the front cover was threatening to tear off.

When they landed at Heathrow airport in London, all eight of the Jeffersonian Forensics Team clustered at the bag pick up. As the rest of the crowd moved away, four red haired men walked up to them.

"So, change of plan." The youngest said, "They moved your trial to in about two hours. So, Fred and George will take the luggage home while dad and I get you to the Ministry."

"Of course, they changed the time. They always do." Harry sighed.

Angela smiled, "He forewarned us about that so we all have a change of clothes in our carryon bags."

They all started to rush, changing in the airport bathrooms before leaving to go to the Ministry of Magic. Soon, they were hurrying down the street in the early morning London light. Zack found Harry's hand in the folds of his trench coat, and could almost feel the uncovered scars on the back of his hand. Harry had removed his cover up in the bathroom, claiming that he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of hiding it.

"Are you scared about going back?" Zack asked softly so that the others around them couldn't hear.

Harry shrugged, "It hasn't sunk in yet. One of the benefits of them moving the trial to today. If it was tomorrow as previously planned, then I would have not slept tonight for nerves."

Angela smiled at the two young men. She had been the least surprised when they had told everyone two weeks before that they had gotten back together. Harry found her hand resting gently on his shoulder, "So, what are we due to expect?"

They were all looking at him the best they could while walking. Harry took a deep breath, and let it out slowly before answering, "The Council will ask about everybody's schooling, and recommendations. Which we should be good on. Then they will talk to us each individually, and make judgment on us separately. We will not be seen as a team in any of this, and they may approve some while denying others."

Zack looked at him lover closely. Harry's Risorius muscles were tenser then normal, his palm was sweating in Zack's loose grip, and his pupils were slightly dilated. Realization flooded over Zack, "You believe they'll deny you."

All of the others' gazes seemed to grow more intense, as Harry answered slowly, "I have a past record that they will have to include in their evaluations of me, and I don't believe that it will…make them want to put me back at Hogwarts."

They were all silent for several steps before Dr. Brennan spoke up, "They are welcome to dislike it all they want to, but I am not doing this case without you, Dr. Weasley. We are entering a world that none of the rest of us know much about, and I refuse to work it without the one person who has some knowledge as to where we are going."

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan." The group stopped outside a telephone booth, "I believe that they will ask us about each other, and if they heard you say that then they would take great stock in it."

"I will make sure to tell them then." Dr. Brennan smiled briefly at the young man. She had grown rather attached to him over the past year, and had discovered that while each worked wonderfully on their own, having both Harry and Zack as her assistants had caused the two to produce better results then before. In her own way, Dr. Brennan had begun to think of the two boys as her children, and wanted the best for both of them. Especially, if it was each other.

"Right," Mr. Weasley said, "We'll have to take several shifts down. I think we can do three, three, and four as the most convenient. Harry, do you still remember how dial in?"

"Of course." Harry answered simply.

Ron, Angela, and Hodgins went down first. They were quickly followed by Mr. Weasley, Cam, and Sweets. As the booth slid smoothly back into place, the remaining four stepped in. Harry reached calmly for the dial; six, two, four, four, two.

The female voice that answered startled the other three, while it didn't phase Harry, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

Slowly, Harry answered, "Dr. Temperance Brennan, Special Agent Seeley Booth, Dr. Zachary Addy, and Dr. Harry Weasley here for-" He faltered, suddenly unsure what to say they were there for, "For a trial."

"Thank you." The woman didn't seem bothered by his uncertainty, "Visitors, please take the badges, and attach them to the front of your robes." Harry caught the badges as they came flying out, "Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

The telephone box started to slide smoothly downward. As they vanished from the world above, noise started to float up from below. The shouts, and calls of people.

Harry swallowed, "I believe the press is already here."

Zack's hand tightened its grip in Harry's as the Atrium came into view. A large group of people were clustered around where the box would land, and the uproar got louder as they all noticed its decent.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day." Was nearly drowned out by the crowd's commotion. Harry could see the rigid curls, and heavily-jawed face of Rita Skeeter among the crowd with her quill hovering making up every detail. Zack focused in on a boy, hardly sixteen years old, with dark hair, and the look of a rebellious teenager. He couldn't figure out why the boy was there, or why he was so focused on Harry.

"Wow." Booth breathed. The Atrium was very long with highly polished, dark wood floor. The ceiling was several shades darker then the last time Harry had been there, but still inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that were continually moving. The walls were shiny dark wood as well with gilded fireplaces set into them. A little ways down was a fountain with a group of golden humanoid statues glorifying wizards above all other types of life. Behind the sounds of the press crews were the sounds of Apparators cracking in, the whooshes from the fireplaces as wizards arrived for work, and the steady splashing of water from the fountain.

The doors slid open. Surprisingly, the press stayed back as all four disembarked to make their way to where the others were standing attaching their badges.

As the approached, Dr. Brennan spoke, "Why aren't they all rushing to talk to us since it's clear that they're here because we are?"

Mr. Weasley smiled gently as he answered, "Technically, you're all still private people. They can't just start talking to you since the laws have gotten stricter about it. However, as soon as the Council approves you, you're no longer private people but public. Then the press can swarm you no problem."

"Wonderful." Zack murmured. The group headed toward a desk with the word SECURITY on it.

The man behind it smiled at them, "I suppose you're the visiting muggles so you won't have wands. I'll just take any weapons that you do have; guns, knifes, and the like. You'll get them back when you leave."

Harry, and Booth passed over the guns before the group moved on to a line of lifts.

Mr. Weasley told them, "I'll be leaving you now. Ron will take you all down to old courtroom ten. You're a bit early, but that's better then being late."

"You won't be coming with us?" Cam asked him.

"No, I'm not allowed in. Ron will be there the whole time though, as the representative from Muggle Relations. You won't have to deal with the Council on your own." They all nodded, "Good luck."

Ron took the Jeffersonian crew down in one lift, while Mr. Weasley headed up to his office in another. They went down to level nine, Department of Mysteries. Harry gripped Zack's hand again as the doors slid open.

The hallway seemed to stretch on, lit by torches of green fire on the walls. A black door sat at the end. Harry's gaze never left it as they walked. Zack could tell that he was thinking about the last time he had walked this corridor, and had left with his life drastically changed. He had to pull Harry down the stairs when the reached them since he was so focused on the door.

"Why doesn't the elevator go down this far?" Dr. Brennan asked as they reached the second hallway.

"To few people come down here on a regular basis." Ron answered, "It's hardly used anymore since the war ended. Everything this low are courtrooms, and holding cells, while everything above us are department."

"That Department of Mysteries sounded interesting, what goes on in there?" Hodgins asked.

"That's why it's called the Department of Mysteries, nobody knows." Ron answered as he opened a grimy dark door for them, "Everybody who works there keeps to themselves, and the only person to have been in it who doesn't work there won't talk about it."

He seemed to have glanced at Harry when he said it, but as Hodgins looked again he figured that he must have been mistaken. The room they entered was a large dungeon. Walls of dark stone with dim torches, empty rows of benches, and a single chair in the middle of the room greeted them. Chains covered the arms of that chair.

"Are all the courtrooms like this?" Sweets asked in awe.

"No, most are smaller." Ron responded. They all sat down on one of the benches. Harry ended up between Cam and Zack. While the rest of them were chatting, mostly to Ron about the Ministry, Harry was silently glaring at the chair.

After about half an hour, Cam noticed how moody the man next to her was, "Westley, what's on your mind?"

Harry jumped slightly, and looked at her, "Nothing, I'm just thinking. It's nothing that I can't handle. I can handle it."

"You want to stop lying now?"

Harry sighed, "They handcuffed me during my last trial. Admittedly, that was a criminal trial, but they still might again. I don't want to freak out, and cost us the case."

"Hasn't Sweets been working with you on staying calm?"

"Yeah, but I still don't last very long."

"If they do handcuff you, then you'll force yourself to stay calm. You won't freak out when you know how dire the situation is." Cam smiled, and ruffled his hair gently.

"I guess you're right." Harry smiled back weakly. That was when wizards in plum colored robes started filtering in. The benches around them filled up quickly with about fifty witches and wizards. When the minister himself walked in, everybody grew silent.

"I believe we are all here." Cornelius Fudge spoke so that the whole room heard him, "Before we start with the hearings, we have a informational presentation to watch."

He sat, as Cam stood slowly. One of the audience members produced a TV, and DVD player from thin air. Cam slid her pre-prepared slideshow into the player. She turned confidently to the crowd around her, "We were able to observe several different strands of DNA, some from Muggles and some from Wizards. By looking at several of both, we were able to determine the single gene that was the same in all Wizards, or all Muggles. Our conclusion is that magic is simply a genetic mutation. It's passed on from parent to child, and the probability of a child getting the gene can be shown in a Punnet Square just like every other genetic mutation."

"Thank you, Dr-" Fudge faltered, realizing that he wasn't sure who he was talking to. Harry figured he was to lazy to look at the name on her badge.

"Saroyan." Cam supplied before making her way back to the others.

As she sat down, Fudge stood, "The following trials are open to all of you, but we will require you to leave the room while we ask your colleagues for their opinions on each of you and how the team works as a whole." Everybody nodded in understanding, "Alright, lets get started. Dr. Zachary Uriah Addy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **I'm sorry for such a long wait, this week has been insane with my homework. I will be posting more often now, however, the next chapter will take several days since one of my friends is going to be helping me with it.

Zack stood, and made his way to the chair before them. He sat on the edge of the seat, and looked confidently up at the Council. All of the fifty or so wizards around him gazed down at Zack, but he was determined not to let their looks intimidate him.

"Please explain your schooling, and past employment." Fudge requested, after setting up his self-writing quill.

Zack sat up a little straighter, "I attended a private boarding high school. I graduated at sixteen rather than the expected eighteen, and went to George Washington University in Virginia. After four years I got my BA's in Forensic Anthropology, and Engineering. Since then, I've been working at the Jeffersonian as Dr. Brennan's assistant, and have received my Doctorates in both my chosen fields."

"How long have you been working at the Jeffersonian?" Somebody from the crowd asked.

"Four years, but I spent three months last summer in Iraq helping identify war victims." Zack answered, trying his best to look at the wizard who asked.

Harry felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, but chose to ignore it for the time being as one of the dark figures asked what he'd been waiting for, "Addy is an ancient, pureblood, American Wizard family, is it not? Dating back to the American Civil War I believe."

"Earlier actually," Zack answered, pointedly looking where the voice had come from, "Addy dates back to the first Salem Witch Trials which has always been omitted from the Muggle textbooks. My father is a pureblood wizard who married a Muggle. While several of my siblings are witches and wizards, I'm simply carrying the gene."

The woman next to Fudge leaned forward. She had very distinctive resemblance to a toad with large, watery eyes, "That ring on your left hand is magical, correct?"

Zack's right hand flew it his left, clutching at the ring in question; two skeletal hands clasped together. He kept his gaze focused on the woman who asked, "I don't know. It was given to me."

"From your father?" She pressed.

The way she'd said it made Zack guess that she knew who it was from, but wanted him to say it so that the rest of the Council could hear. He could play that game, "Actually, my sexual partner."

"Your…sexual partner?" Fudge suddenly seemed interested in what was happening.

"Yes; sexual partner, romantic interest, suitor, date, admirer, escort, steady, soul mate, beau, boyfriend. Whatever you wish to call him." Zack answered innocently, though he knew what the reaction to this stimulus would be. The Council seemed to shrink back a bit in unison, and gazed down at Zack with collective distaste. Only the toad like woman didn't move.

"And I suppose you'll be lonely without him while in England." She said. Again, Zack got the feeling that she knew the answer, but wanted him to tell the rest of the Council.

Zack knew he had to be careful about what he said, "No, he works with us."

Everybody's gaze was drawn to the rest of the crew. Hodgins had his arm around Angela's shoulders so they all felt comfortable ruling him out. If the ring truly was magical, then there was only one person who could have given it to him who was also on the team.

"You're in a relationship with Mr. Harry Potter?" Fudge was trying his best to keep from gawking.

Zack's answer was cold, but controlled enough to not be threatening, "No, I'm in a relationship with Dr. Harry James Weasley."

Nobody seemed to be sure what to do after that, so there was silence for a few minutes, before Fudge asked the rest of the team to leave while they asked Zack about his coworkers. Harry glanced back at Zack as he closed the door, and flashed a smile at his lover. The antechamber they entered was small with benches set into the stone walls.

Harry sat on one of the benches while Dr. Brennan was the one to fume, "Attraction to the same sex has been going on for centuries. Their reactions to your relationship was completely irrational, and at least mildly insulting."

"It's all about pure blood." Harry answered, pulling his phone out, "Wizarding society is obsessed with heritage, and adopting doesn't allow you to pass down your genes."

"Prejudice because you can't produce children? With the population increase at the moment and the starvation rate, I'd say that it's a good thing that you can't have children but adopt."

"I can't explain what I don't understand, Dr. Brennan." Harry told her mildly, flipping through his phone to answer Hermione's text. Zack came in a few minutes later with Ron behind him. He sat next to Harry silently.

"That bad?" Harry asked, gently wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"They were very thorough." Zack answered in his shocked monotone. He cuddled into Harry's grip some, "Very thorough, and I answered positively. That woman who was sitting next to the Minister, who was she?"

Harry smiled, "Dolores Jane Umbridge. She's the headmistress of Hogwarts. I told you about her."

"Oh, yeah." Zack recalled now, "I knew there was a reason that I didn't like her."

Harry stood hesitantly, "We should get back in there."

The others led the way back into the room. Zack and Harry held back a minute. Harry showed him the picture that Hermione had sent him earlier that cause Zack to smile. Over the next several hours the process was repeated for Booth, Brennan, Hodgins, and Angela before the Council called for the lunch break.

Mrs. Weasley had packed lunches for everybody, and they all sat around talking. Harry occasionally texted Hermione, but they were mostly all together. Mr. Weasley came down to eat with them. After about an hour, a light purple airplane can whistling in to strike the side of Ron's head. He opened it quickly.

"What's that?" Hodgins asked. He seemed fascinated by a paper airplane that actually flew.

"Interdepartmental Memo." Mr. Weasley asked, "For sending messages."

"Great." Ron sighed, "They found another body this morning. Male this time."

"They have to take us." Booth sighed, "This is the twelfth one in the past year. Can't they see we just want to help?"

"It'll strike them." Mr. Weasley promised, "Soon, they'll realize just how much they need you. We just have to hope it's before this gets to far."

"It has gone to far, dad." Harry set his sandwich down, "Twelve innocent Muggles are dead, and we haven't even seen the bodies yet. We have no cause of death, or psychological profile on the killer. Nothing."

After that, Harry retreated into the antechamber. Nobody tried to stop him. He curled up on one of the benches, and pulled out his tattered paperback from his trench coat. A chapter later, the door opened to let his mentor in.

Harry sighed, "I'm not acting appropriate, I know."

"No," Dr. Brennan agreed, "But you are reacting with emotional logic. This is more then just another case for you like it is for us. As much as you try to deny it, these people are your tribe, and this school was your first true home. You're reacting how the rest of us would if the Jeffersonian was home to a serial killer."

Harry straightened up, "The Jeffersonian is my home, Dr. Brennan. The Rebels are my tribe, and my heart belongs to Zack. Hogwarts was my first home, but I was removed from the tribe. I had to find a new tribe, and I did. First, my two friends at high school, then Zack. Now, the Jeffersonian."

Dr. Brennan smiled, "I know. However, it is natural to still have emotions for a past tribe." Harry didn't answer, so Dr. Brennan glanced at the book in his hands, "My first novel. It looks like you've read it a lot."

Harry nodded, "At least once a year, since it came out. Your books were my favorites all through high school, and college. My friends and I would sit outside the bookstore all night until the new one came out. We kept track of your tours, but you never came to England so we could never go to a book signing."

Dr. Brennan searched her pockets for a minute, before pulling out a pen, "Let me see it?"

Harry silently folded down his page, and handed the book over. Brennan took it, and put her pen to the front page. After several minutes, she handed it back.

He read what she wrote quickly, and smiled before hugging her gently, "Thank you, Dr. Brennan."

"You gave Zack your ring." Dr. Brennan stated, "We've all seen you wearing it, and when Zack started to last week none of us thought anything about it. Until today, when he was wearing it on his left hand ring finger."

Harry jumped to explain it, "In the Wizarding society, you get jewelry at specific birthdays. At seventeen, when you become an adult, your parents give you a watch. At twenty-three, when most people are settling down in sexual relationships, somebody in the family gives you a ring that is meant to be used as a wedding or engagement ring. While my family knew that I had no intent to ever get married, they followed traditions and gave me a ring. I gave it to Zack last week."

Just then, Ron came in, "The Council is about to start with Dr. Saroyan."

They went through the routine with Cam, and Sweets. By that time, it was nearing four in the afternoon. Harry was exhausted since he was the only one of them not to have slept on the plane. As everybody made their way back in after Sweet's private session, Harry made his way to the chair without even being asked.

He sat down, and the chains attached themselves around his wrists. Harry closed his eyes, and tried to focus on his breathing. Nobody spoke for several minutes, until he opened his eyes.

"If you're ready, Mr. Weasley." Fudge was clearly awkward, but determined to do his best not to show it. He was failing miserably.

"Doctor," Harry answered, "I received my doctorates in Forensic Anthropology and Criminology two weeks ago. Also, I have a BA in Genetic Engineering. For the past year, I've been an intern at the Jeffersonian and the Federal Bureau of Investigation. I finished high school in two years at Ottery High, before going to Virginia in order to attend George Washington University. During my Junior and Senior years of college, I was working at a private garden specializing in producing roses to be different colours. Between college and starting work with the FBI, I did a couple years at Flagler College in Saint Augustine Florida working on my Criminology minor, and did independent research on how revolutionary forms of medicine compare to Medieval torture."

Harry fidgeted some in the cuffs, and returned more concentration to keeping calm. Fudge was flipping through a file mildly, "It says here that you were arrested during college."

"Yeah, it was a misunderstanding. Zack and I went to a pro-love event that one of our friends was putting on. He didn't talk to the right people which lead to everybody getting arrested for trespassing, but it was cleared up in a couple hours. No charges pressed."

"Why didn't they ask you about that?" Dr. Brennan whispered to Zack.

Zack whispered back, "They probably didn't have it on file. They've received yearly reports on Harry since he was removed from here. It was probably in the report, but they left out that I was there."

"You're not paid to well for the amount of work you do."

Harry shrugged, "It's not about the money. I have money, but this…this job is about saving people. By stopping a murderer, we keep them from murdering again. We keep more people from dying even if they don't know what we did."

"Lets talk about your relationship with Dr. Addy." Umbridge sat forward. She seemed disgusted by the sight of her former student, but knew her duty.

"What about it?" Harry winced, flexing his wrists again, "It's a regular relationship. We talk, go on dates, and we've been spending most nights at one of our apartments."

"Perform sexual activities?"

Harry decided to ignore the loathing in her voice at the idea, "Yes, it's a natural part of life."

The lights started to flicker, and Harry closed his eyes. He took slow, deep breaths, and the flickering stopped. Quickly, he opened his eyes, "I apologize."

Fudge looked at the papers in front of him before back up at the young man, "According to the file, you developed extreme-" He glanced back down, "Merinthophobia ten years ago. Is that correct?"

Harry thought for a minute before answering, "Yes, ten years ago. Over the past year or so, Dr. Sweets has been helping me get it under control. I'm doing much better now, but if we could hurry up it would be much appreciated." He flexed his wrists again to show his clear discomfort.

"I believe we can move on to the private session." Fudge answered, "If you all would excuse yourselves."

The group headed out to the antechamber for the last time. Zack sent Harry the smile that he normally hid for presentations in front of the class. A smile that said, "You're doing great. Stay calm, and focused. You'll be fine."

Harry's session took longer than the others had, but after nearly thirty minutes he entered the room with Ron, "They're discussing."

"You didn't freak out?" Dr. Saroyan asked him as Harry sat down next to Zack.

"No, but the lights were flickering again by the time the released me. Too much longer, and I don't know what would have happened." Harry answered, linking his fingers with Zack's. He smiled at the feeling of the ring, and his beau smiled back.

Nobody talked while they waited for the fates to decide their futures. After nearly two hours of waiting, Fudge entered the room with Umbridge at his side. He gazed around as they all sat up to look at him.

"Those approved will be approaching Hogwarts like a first year student; they will take the boats rather than the carriages, will be sorted into houses, and sleep in their house dormitories. However, they will not have to abide by students' curfew. The Ministry will be proving any technology they need, and will enable it to work within the magical boundaries." Umbridge didn't sound very happy as she relayed this information, but she didn't sound miserable either. Harry thought she sounded content.

Fudge looked at them solemnly, "Dr. Zachary Addy; approved. Seeley Booth; approved. Dr. Temperance Brennan; approved. Dr. Jack Hodgins; approved. Angela Montenegro; approved. Dr. Camille Saroyan; approved. Dr. Lance Sweets; approved." He paused, and Zack's grip tighten until it was nearly crushing Harry's hand, "Dr. Harry Weasley; approved." There was a collective sigh as he continued, "We will be in contact, and require a list of what you will need as soon as possible."

Once the two had left, all the tension disappeared from the room. Zack kissed Harry briefly. As Angela and Hodgins did the same, the rest hugged. Booth didn't hug, but there was nothing new with that.

After several minutes, Ron piped up, "We should get going. The work day is almost over, and we don't want to be late."

Sweets looked at him, "Late for what?"

Ron turned to Harry and Zack, "You didn't-"

"We forgot." The two voiced weakly.

"What?" Booth asked, looking between the two.

Dr. Brennan smiled, "Their getting married, Booth."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**: They walk down the aisle to Welcome to The Black Parade, and the outfits are inspired by the outfits in the music video.

Nobody spoke for several minutes before Booth said what they were all thinking, "I thought neither of you believe in marriage."

"We don't." Harry shrugged.

"Then why have a wedding?" Hodgins questioned, "Furthermore, why not tell us?"

"We meant to." Zack promised, "Plus, it's not binding. We're just having the ceremony without signing papers to make it official."

"The girls wanted to plan a gay wedding." Ron filled in.

"We convinced them to do it our way, though." Harry smiled.

"They asked you to do two things!" Ron was ranting, "Please, tell me you picked a song."

Zack shrugged, "We've been busy."

Angela looked between the two, "What were you two suppose to do?"

Both boys shifted awkwardly, and looked down. Finally, Harry answered, "We needed to pick out a first dance song, and ask you all to be in the wedding party."

They were quiet for a minute, until Angela shrugged, "Why not? But we don't have anything to wear."

"Hermione took care of that." Zack murmured, "We should get going, though. There's going to be press out there, and we really don't want to be too late."

"You two don't care about the wedding at all." Ron murmured, as he opened the door for the group.

"Of course we don't." Zack answered, "But you all do, so we're going through with it."

The group all made their way back up to the atrium. Harry and Booth got their guns back, before the gaggle of journalists crowded them. Rita Skeeter led the stampede. After several long moments, they were finally able to extract themselves, and get back to the Muggle world.

"I thought Skeeter quit." Harry said once they were finally away, "Hermione made her when she found out that Skeeter is an unregistered animagus."

"Yeah, but the Prophet called her back as the resident expert on you." Ron answered as their way along the street.

"Resident expert." Harry scoffed, "She still thinks I'm two years younger than I am."

"What's an animagus?" Angela asked as they settled down in the train.

"Animagi can change their form into a specific animal. Rita Skeeter can turn herself into a beetle. All of them have to register, but some manage to perform the transformation by themselves, and remain unregistered." Harry answered swiftly, "My dad was an unregistered, and Sirius used to be but when his murder charges were cleared he registered."

"I had a rat for twelve years. He slept in my bed. Turns out he was the human who got Harry's parents killed, and he was pretending to be dead." Ron added. Before long, they were stepping out into the tiny Ottery train station.

As they walked through the town, Booth stared around, "You went from here to DC? Little doesn't even begin to describe it."

"Booth, my graduating class was twenty." Harry answered, "The whole school as between seventy and a hundred students. Biggest attractions are the cemetery, and the church. Small town hardly covers this place."

"You love it though." Ron pointed in, as they left the town, and started up towards a tall house that leaned to one side, "Everybody's out back, so we should go in through the front so you all can change."

As the group headed inside, there were the shrieks of several girls. Hermione and Fleur grabbed the boys into tight hugs.

"'Arry! Zac'ary!" Fleur cried, kissing each of the boys' cheeks. She went on to talk in a flurry of French, that both boys answered easily.

Ron kissed his wife, before she asked, "How'd it all go?"

"Stressful," Ron answered, "But we're in the door."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her brother, "Harry, stop looking at me like that. I'm fine. Now come! We must make you all presentable!"

The girls and Harry went into his bedroom, while the boys went up to Ron's room under the roof. Everybody changed quickly, before Hermione sat Harry down at his vanity to do his hair. Around them, the walls were black with dull red drips coming from the ceiling with furnishings that matched.

Hermione pulled out her wand, and started casting spells about Harry's head, "So, what happened at the Ministry? I hate not being able to have been there."

"Honey, you had other things to worry about." Angela told her gently, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Hermione doesn't stop until she absolutely has to." Harry supplied, "You really should be taking care of yourself, though."

Hermione finished her spells, and set about brushing his hair, "I'm fine. He's been kicking a lot more lately, but that's normal. My due date's not for a week yet. I'll rest after the hoopla is over." She pulled Harry to his feet, "There, you're perfect."

Harry picked up his hat, and put it on just as Sirius came in. The two hugged before, Sirius held his godson out at a distance, "You continue to surprise me, Harry James. Back at Christmas you were refusing to think about going out with him again, and now a wedding is pulled together in a week for you two."

"If I was too constant, you would get bored." Harry shrugged, gently smoothing out Sirius' shirt, "It looks good on you."

Sirius was dressed in the black pants, and shirt of the classic marching band member. His shirt collar was turned up, and a star pin handing from between the top two stripes.

The door opened behind them, and a little ginger boy about three came in. He was dressed similar to Sirius, but without the star and his collar down, "Uncle Harry, mommy said to come downstairs so we can start soon."

"Okay, Willy." He scooped the boy up, "This is William. He's Bill and Fleur's oldest, so also the oldest of the next generation of Weasley."

The women stood, and Angela came over to them, "Hey, William. I'm Angela; this is Dr. Brennan, and Dr. Saroyan. We work with your Uncle Harry."

"I know." William smiled. He held out a hand, which she shook. "He talks about you whenever he's over. That's not too much anymore."

The group headed downstairs, but before they could walk outside William cried out, "My pillow!"

Brennan handed him the black with red lace pillow that was sitting on the table, and the boy clutched it to his chest, "Thank you, Dr. Brennan."

She smiled, "If I can call you Willy, you can call me Tempe. Deal?"

He smiled happily, and nodded, "Deal."

They continued outside, and were awed at the sight. Harry had seen pictures, but nothing compared to the real thing. Rows of chairs spanned out across the lawn with red lace arched over the backs. In front of the chairs was a platform that had the same lace around the base with a white skull with black lace around it in the front. The aisle had a black and red laced stripe of carpet running along it. Nearly all the seats were full which was still a rather small ceremony with only about thirty people. Most were Weasleys.

A gang of boys came over to them lead by one with pale skin and white hair. Harry smiled, "Draco, you look like Gerard."

All seven of the Rebels wore the same marching band uniforms. Draco beamed, "That was kind of the idea. You look like Harry playing ring leader dress up at a freak show."

"Thank you." Harry answered jokingly. His gaze was focused out over the crowd moodily.

Ryan looked him up, and down, "You're not second guessing, are you?"

"I don't second guess things." Harry answered, "You all should know that better than anybody."

Michael smiled, "We know, you're just nervous."

Ron came up to them, "Ready?"

"Always." Harry answered confidently, "Where's Zack?"

"Over there." Ron answered, but stopped Harry from looking, "You are not to look at each other until you're up there."

"I don't understand why you're conforming to that myth. It's completely illogical, and stressful. I'm not allowed to kiss my fiancée before walking down the aisle to marry him?"

"We're conforming to it." Hermione told him point blank, and Harry stopped arguing, "Willy, you know what you're doing, right?"

William nodded, "I carry my pillow up there, then stand there to look cute."

Hermione smiled, "Let me talk to Alice, then we can cue."

Ten minutes later, the piano started. The Rebels were lining up quickly. Henry was in the lead with Draco and Justin just behind him, followed by Ernie with Justin, and Michael with Terry.

"When I was a young boy

My father took me into the city

To see a marching band

He said, "Son, when you grow up

Would you be the savior of the broken

The beaten and the damned?

He said, "Will you defeat them

Your demons and all the non-believers

The plans that they have made?

Because one day, I'll leave you

A phantom to lead you in the summer

To join the Black Parade"

As the music picked up, the group started walking confidently down the aisle.

"When I was a young boy

My father took me into the city

To see a marching band

He said, "Son, when you grow up

Would you be the savior of the broken

The beaten and the damned?"

As the song went on, they all slowly made their way down the aisle. Alice, Charlie's only child, skipped happily, throwing orange and pearl gray rose peddles. William walked down the aisle with his head held high, and clutching his pillow up in front of him. Booth and Brennan lead the Jeffersonian group, followed by Angela and Hodgins, and Cam and Sweets.

Mrs. Weasley linked arms with Zack. She wore a long-sleeve, gray dress that had the underwire of a bell dress sown to the outside. She matched Alice perfectly. Zack smiled, his simple black tux was accented by a red bowtie with a white skull in the center.

Just before their cue hit, Zack whispered to her, "Can you make sure I don't trip?"

She nodded as they started along the carpet. Harry and Sirius followed once Zack stood up on the platform. Zack watched his soon-to-be husband walk steadily between the chairs. He wore tight red pants, a black button down, a red tail-coat, and a red top hat with the signature white skull holding black fishnet that hung a little ways into his face. Underneath shone out the straightened black hair with magically placed red highlights. All in all, Zack thought he looked beautiful, and was mildly worried by the sick feeling in his stomach.

Sirius helped his godson up onto the platform, before taking his seat. Dumbledore beamed at everybody before starting the ceremony. Harry was focused on Zack's face, and didn't pay much attention to what was being said. Over the past five years, he'd lost a lot of the baby fat which had made his jaw more predominant. His brown eyes shone with intelligence, and compassion. They had straightened his brown hair so that it graced his midear.

He was lost in the world of his lover's face, until he heard his old headmaster say, "Harry, repeat after me."

Harry nodded, repeated the word confidently, "I take you to be my friend, my lover. I choose you above all others to share my life with me in marriage. I love you for yourself, and I want you to become all that you can be. I will love and respect you all the days of my life. I shall honour this pledge as long as I live."

Dumbledore turned to Zack, but was stopped before he could start, "I have my own vows." He pulled a book out of his back pocket, and opened it. Harry smiled, but let him go, "'Westley and I are joined by the bonds of love, and you cannot track that, not with a thousand bloodhounds, and you cannot break it, not with a thousand swords.'" Zack closed the book slowly, "Now, from my understanding, this was supposed to be a metaphor. When I first read this book before I met Harry it didn't make sense, but it does now. Buttercup is saying that no matter what she won't betray Westley, and that she will always love him. She's willing to marry an abusive man just so that Westley won't get sent to jail. While love is chemical reaction in your brain of dopamine, phenyl ethylamine, norepinephrine, and serotonin that usually doesn't last. There is the possibility that even though you might not see a person for years the chemicals still react at a picture of them or a song that you used to listen to together." Zack looked down before meeting Harry's eyes again, "I guess this isn't coming out the way I meant it to. But I love, and I believe that I always will. That's all that really matters."

William stumbled forward due to Brennan's ushering, and handed Dumbledore the pillow. The two swapped simply gold bands, though Zack fully planned on sticking with the skeletal hands as much as possible. Before being told to, Zack stepped forward to press his lips to Harry's. They separately slowly, smiling.

After a minute, Harry nodded slightly. The two jumped from off the platform, and took off running down the aisle. Once they reached the back, they looked back. Booth and Brennan stood close together, looking after them. He was dressed the same as Zack, while she wore the red dress with a black sash that tied in a white skull. The assistants smirked at their bosses.

Harry murmured, "One day, they'll be good together."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Song is I Don't Love You. And Vincent is a couple years younger than the other three which is why he's only just starting his postgraduate degree.

"I hate being the center of attention." Zack murmured, sitting down next to Hodgins, "Especially, here. I was always Harry's date to his friends' weddings. So, I've met most of these people, but we've never really talked."

"You signed up for this." Hodgins reminded him, "You really don't know anybody?"

Zack looked around before answering, "I've had conversations with all the Weasleys here, and the three boys that Harry's talking to right now. That's about it."

"Who are those boys?" Hodgins questioned.

"Allan, Leon, and Vincent were his closest friends in high school. They were all a lot alike, but Vincent wasn't gothic the way the others were. The four got along because of their love of science, and that all of them wanted to major in some form of forensics." Zack answered instantly, "Plus, they all love Dr. Brennan's books."

"Mate," Allan was saying," Dr. Brennan was in your wedding. You get to see her every work day."

"The novelty wears off after a while." Harry shrugged, "She's wonderful to work with. When she's hitting a brainwave, it's truly inspiring. You can almost see the pieces fitting together in her mind."

"You get to work with Dr. Brennan, and your new husband." Leon stated, "First of all, it's so rare to get to do that, and you should be so grateful!"

Harry smiled, "I'm happy. It pays well enough, and I'm working with wonderful people. Not just Dr. Brennan, but everybody. Booth has been helping me with understanding the American legal system. It's wonderful, and I can't think of a better job. I love it."

"Only forty-five percent of Americans are happy with their job." Vincent told them.

Harry just smiled, and hugged him, "What about you? How's Postgraduation going? You're at Bournemouth University, right?"

"I'm a year in." Vincent beamed, "It's a lot of work, and I don't have an internship yet, but it's great. I'm doing wonderfully in all my classes, and I've become close to friends with several people."

"That's great, kid." Allan laughed softly, pushing Vincent's shoulder lightly, "Just as long as you're happy."

Harry felt arms wrapping around his waist, and looked back to see Zack smiling at him, "Hey, Sugar. You remember Allan, Leon, and Vince."

"Of course." Zack smiled at the three, "It's nice to see you all again."

"Hey, Zack." Leon beamed, "Congrats on the wedding. You're a very lucky man."

"I know." Zack kissed Harry cheek gently, "Would you all mind if I burrowed my husband for a bit? Hermione's talking about it being time to perform the first dance."

"For that, how could we detain him?" Leon chuckled.

Zack pulled Harry away, whispering, "You do realize that this torture for me, correct?"

"I do realize that." Harry answered, "I also realize that you love me so fucking much for doing this."

"Good." Zack answered, "This type of ceremony was founded by extroverts, and are therefore mostly only fun for other extroverts. However, I am an introvert, and so this is not my kind of thing."

"Sugar, tonight it'll just be us alone in my bedroom with wonderfully sexy things to do." Harry smiled as Zack smirked.

"For that, I can suffer through a few more hours of social torture. As long as I also get plenty of time tomorrow, and while we're at Oxford."

Harry stopped as they reached the center of the dance floor, "You will be getting lots of time alone with me."

"Okay." Zack settled his right hand on Harry's shoulder, and gripped his other tightly. The music started slowly, and the two started dancing, "So, there was another victim."

"Yeah," Harry looked down miserably, "We have to find this son of a bitch. I'm past caring what it takes."

"Well, when you go

Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay

And maybe when you get back

I'll be off to find another way."

"We'll find him." Zack answered confidently, "We always do."

"This deep shit, Sugar." Harry murmured, "We have to be careful. Everything that we do will be like the Ministry and the entire society is watching us in a poultry dish under a microscope."

"And after all this time that you still owe

You're still a good-for-nothing I don't know

So take your gloves and get out

Better get out while you can.

When you go would you even turn to say

"I don't love you like I did yesterday"?"

"I realize that." Zack answered, "And we can handle the pressure. We'll need to be more careful than usual is all."

Harry nodded, "I just want to get to the remains is all."

"Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading

So sick and tired of all the needless beating

But baby when they knock you down and out

It's where you oughta stay

Well after all the blood that you still owe

Another dollar's just another blow

So fix your eyes and get up

Better get up while you can, whoa whoa"

"I know you do. I do too, but we have to follow the rules. Even though they're frustrating."

Harry pouted slightly, "I know. It's still annoying."

"When you go would you even turn to say

"I don't love you like I did yesterday"?

Well come on, come on!"

"You're attractive when you pout." Zack stated, "What? It's a solid fact that I observe every time you do."

Harry chuckled, and kissed him lightly, "Thanks, Sugar."

"When you go would you have the guts to say

"I don't love you like I loved you yesterday"?

I don't love you like I loved you yesterday

I don't love you like I loved you yesterday"

"Do you think we could get a break for some food? I'm really hungry." Zack said as the song ended.

"There's mac'n'cheese over there." Harry answered, and the two bolted for the buffet. Before long they were sitting at a table with plates in front of each of them. They were eating happily, watching their friends dance.

Booth had convinced Brennan to dance with him. Angela and Hodgins were dancing together as well. Both Sweets and Cam had managed to find partners to dance with as well.

After a few minutes, Harry turned to his husband, "I know that this isn't your thing, it's not mine either, but you want so alcohol? I'm thinking it might helpful in lasting for the next couple hours."

Zack didn't answer for a minute, before nodding, "Sure, a little bit."

Harry nodded, and got up. When he came back, he handed Zack a cup of wine, "Here you go, Sugar. It's light so there won't be too much effect."

"Thank you, love."

Harry winced, "That's weird. Let's stick to letting me do the sickly romantic stuff, while you lead in bed. I love it that way, and change is scary."

Zack nodded, "Fair enough. I do prefer to lead in sexual intercourse, so you can stick with being the romantic."

"That's how we work best." Harry answered, taking a sip of his own wine.

"You should sleep." Zack stated, "I mean before we do our wonderfully sexy things tonight. At least a little bit since I know how you get when you don't sleep for days."

"Fair, I'll sleep of you promise to wake me up so that we can actually have sexual intercourse at least once tonight."

"I was planning on more than once." Zack stated smiling.

"A minimum of one round. I would prefer more." Harry smirked, and kissed Zack's cheek.

"More it is." Zack answered happily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's not: **Lemon, and implied further lemon. I'm sorry it's taking so long between updates, but school has to come before writing. Sadly. However, I am not giving up on this, and I won't until the series is done. By the way, I am saying this now and you should remember it while reading the rest of the story: there will be one more multi-chapter after this one with the possibility of some more oneshots.

Hodgins had expected the kitchen to be empty as he snuck down there at midnight due to lack of sleep, but as he entered the room he noticed somebody else was there. A boy with straightened brown hair that was gracing his chin sat alone at the long table with a cup of tea cooling in his hands.

"Zack?" Hodgins asked as he sat down across from his friend, "I was figuring you'd be enjoying your honeymoon night while you can."

"Harry hasn't slept in over thirty-six hours. We both agreed that it would be best if he slept at least a few hours, before we engaged in any sexual activities." Zack answered, flipping through the scrapbook in front of him.

"What's that?" Hodgins asked, pulling the book toward him. Zack didn't protest. It was open to a picture of Harry and Zack. They were both college age. Harry had red streaks in his hair with black skinny jeans, tight tank-top with a red circle that had a pill with an X under it, fishnet gloves, and knee high boots that had the jeans tucked in them. Zack was in a similar outfit, but had pink streaks in his hair, and a blue circle with a star with a lightning bolt coming from it and smiley-face inside.

"Pink?" As all Hodgins could think of to say.

"Yeah, my parents hated it." Zack swallowed, "They hated everything about Harry; said he was corrupting their little boy. Every year, they'd say that I should request a different roommate, but I refused every time. They hesitated when I wanted to come here for visits. He'd take advantage of me, they'd say, he'd hold me back. I'm twenty-four with a steady job, and I just married the most compatible person I've ever met. Where am I going now?"

Hodgins nodded, "You'll move in together. Eventually, you'll both grow up, and will one day be your own duo like Booth and Brennan. Maybe, you'll find become foster parents and you'll meet a kid who you just can't let go of so you'll adopt. Zack, you have so much ahead of you, and you have an amazing guy to go through it with you."

Zack smiled, "I have always wanted a baby. I figured that I'd be a single parent, but I have Harry now."

"The thought of you two being parents is kind of worrisome, but wonderful. Don't get so blindsided by everything that's to where you can't see what's to come."

Zack looked up at him, "Hodgins, I realize that it's too late now, but I did want you to be my best man. I was too nervous to ask, because I said no to you."

"You had a good reason to say no, Zack." Hodgins smiled, "Hey, we'll go out one night while in London, and have a Bachelor Party. Just the two of us, how about that?"

Zack nearly beamed, "Alright."

"Now, go have hot honeymoon sex with your husband!"

The younger man went flying upstairs as silently as he could, before slipping into the dark room. Harry was curled up on the bed fast asleep. He was beautiful, with his red-black hair half covering his face, and cuddled under the covers. Zack could tell that Harry only had his boxer briefs on.

He climbed into the bed, and cuddled up behind his husband who wiggled closer to the warmth. Zack gently rubbed Harry's right arm, "Hair, wake up please?"

"I'm sleepy." Harry slurred. Touching his arms always got a response.

"You're going to be sleepy at least until tomorrow night, but that doesn't mean that you cannot wake up for a couple hours to perform sexual activity with your husband."

Harry turned over, and smiled, "That is a good reason to stop sleeping."

Zack leaned down to kiss the older man whose eyes slowly slid open. Their tongues tangled together as Zack slid between Harry's spread legs. Both gasped as their crotches met.

"Oh, sugar!" Harry gasped, arching up into Zack. He sat up to start unbuttoning Zack's shirt, "You need to be naked in order to have sexual relations."

"Working on it." Zack murmured, one hand dipping into Harry's underwear.

"No," Harry chuckled, "I'm working on it, while you're playing with my genitalia."

Zack smirked, and started pumping Harry causing him to throw his head back while tightening his grip on the fabric in his hands. He leaned down to kiss Harry's clavicle making the other man moan aloud.

"Bitch." Harry growled as he fell back onto the bed, and arched into Zack's steady hand.

The younger man smiled, "I love you too."

Harry's body was trembling as he clutched desperately at the covers. He cried out softly, and Zack's hand sped up. A soft scream came from Harry as his release came crashing over him, "Zack!"

"You're being very loud tonight." Zack stated happily.

"The twins put a silencing charm on the room earlier. Now, get naked while I regain energy."

Zack rolled his eyes, but did as asked. As soon as he was nude, Harry pounced on him. The two collided, and Harry started rutting down against Zack who cried out. Harry started kissing and licking at Zack's chest.

"Your recovery time tonight is very rapid." Zack stumbled over his words as Harry started sucking marks on his chest.

"It's been a busy month so we haven't been very active, and prior to that…Well, I have four years of not ravishing you to make up for." Harry answered before biting his left nipple.

Zack moaned, and reached back to hit him as best as he could at the angle, "You're teasing again."

Harry pouted, "I'm sorry, sugar." He reached for the drawer to pull out their lube, "You're so much fun to tease. Plus, it gets you to hit me."

"Later," Zack purred, "Right now, hurry up."

The older smiled, and slid one finger into the man underneath him. Zack sighed, rubbing down on the intrusion. A second was added soon after. They worked to stretch Zack as best as they could, before Harry removed them, "Ready, sugar?"

Zack nodded then promptly groaned as Harry started slowly pushing in. The brunette leaned up to kiss the raven as they settled. Harry let his counterpart's tongue slide smoothly into his mouth, and brought his own tongue to lick Zack's causing him to shudder.

As Zack pulled out of the kiss, he uttered the command to start it all, "Move."

Harry pulled back slowly before thrusting back in hard, causing Zack to moan out happily. They sped up until both men had a thin layer of sweat covering them, and Zack was clutching at the bed dressings under him.

"Sugar," Harry purred as he reached down to pump Zack along with his rhythm. A few minutes later, Zack arched his body, and groaned as his orgasm hit. It took Harry several more thrusts to join his husband in ecstasy.

The two lay next to each other, breathing hard for several minutes, before Zack rolled over to rest his hands on Harry's chest while looking into his eyes, "What's going to happen when we get home to DC?"

Harry blinked a couple times, before answering, "We'll get an apartment for the two us. Mine is on the small side. While yours is large enough for the two of us, it's over Hodgins' garage. We need a place that's ours."

Zack nodded, "We can start looking when we get back. What about beyond that?"

"What do you mean? We work, and live together. I'll apply for a spouse visa, and in a few years apply for citizenship."

Zack nodded, and licked his lips, "What about kids? We can become foster fathers, and one day adopt. If…you want to."

Harry smiled, and leaned up to kiss Zack, "I would love to. Right now, I think we should sleep for an hour or so, before we go for round two."

Laughingly, Zack agreed. They set an alarm for in an hour, and promptly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I'm swamped with homework and getting ready for school. I had to avoid schoolwork for a bit to finish this chapter, but I thought that I needed to publish Harry's birthday on Harry's birthday. While I had hoped to finish this by the time school starts, that's not going to happen. In essence, I'm not updating again for about two weeks (until school starts), but don't worry since I'll be back! I am determined to finish this series, and nothing is going to stop me!

The smells of cooking bacon, brewing tea, and toasting bread floated through the house as two men were climaxing in the shower. Zack rested against one wall while Harry stood under the steady stream of hot water.

"I'm going to go get breakfast." Zack kissed his lover, and slipped out of the shower. Slowly, he started to get dressed.

"I'll be down soon." Harry answered.

Zack pulled on his black dress pants and green skull shirt before walking out onto the landing. He walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen to find a sight worth seeing. His team was cooking with the help of Mrs. Weasley.

"Zackaroni, we weren't expecting you for a couple more hours." Cam looked at him worriedly, "Is everything alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Zack asked, picking up a piece of bacon, "Harry's going shopping with Sirius in an hour so we're up. I'll probably take a nap after breakfast though, because we didn't sleep much last night."

"Where is your husband?" Angela smiled at him while slipping the pancake she'd been cooking onto a plate for him.

"He's still in the shower, but should be down in a few minutes." Zack took the plate, "Do you need more help?"

Mrs. Weasley hugged him gently, "Honey, the only thing you can make without burning it is macaroni. Just eat."

Zack sat at the table, and dug in. The rest of the team joined him soon after. Angela looked up at Mrs. Weasley, "Well, I can see where Harry gets his cooking skills. This is amazing."

The woman smiled at her, "Thank you. He spent two years helping make dinner almost every night."

Heavy footsteps came down the stairs, and Harry came into the room. He had on tight black pants with chains, black combat boots, a My Chemical Romance t-shirt, and red fishnet gloves. His hair still had the magically placed red streaks in it, and he'd put on eyeliner and black lipstick to accompany his normal cover up, "Did the twins go back to their apartment last night?"

"As far as I know." Mrs. Weasley answered, looking her son up and down, "Did we jump back to college?"

"They poured bleach on my clothes." Harry sat down next to his husband, and started loading his plate.

"And so the battle begins." Zack murmured, "Every year the twins pull a bunch of pranks on Harry for his birthday. Each year they try to outdo themselves."

"We're up to two, and it's only eight 'o'clock." From the questioning looks, Harry explained, "They also tied all my belts together."

They all ate, mostly in silence. After about half an hour, the speeding bullet of a four year old ginger boy came running into the room from outside. He bounded up to Brennan beaming. He pushed his way into her lap quickly, and smiled at her, "Tempe, will you colour with me? Uncle Harry got me a colouring book for Christmas, and he said that you could tell me more about the pictures."

She smiled at the book he was holding out to her, "Sure, Willy, I can tell you about that."

Charlie came in with his arms wrapped around Alice who was clutching a handful of papers. He kissed his mother's cheek, and said good morning to the others. Alice wondered over to the table with the stumbling steps of a toddler. Harry picked her up, and gently pried the papers from her.

"Letters from the ministry." He slowly handed them out to his colleagues, before stopping at the newspaper. While the others read their letters, he read through the front page article scowling.

Zack glanced up at his husband, before looking at the paper. He murmured softly, "That's going to make things more interesting."

His low voice caught Hodgins' attention, and he peered at them. Zack tossed him the paper, and the older man examined it. He could tell just by the picture why the two reacted how they did; it was of their ceremony the night before when the two had kissed for the first time in front of their friends. As he skimmed over the article, Hodgins further understood Harry's distaste with the Rita Skeeter; her writing was poor, and she didn't do her research since there were several facts that weren't accurate.

"How is she renowned? This is horrible." He muttered, "Her grammar is sickening, her facts aren't researched, and is this really front pages news in your world?"

"Yes." Harry answered, "All she really has to do is throw my name in something, and its front page."

Hodgins rifled through the paper, as Harry finally got around to opening his letter. Zack watched the minute expressions flitting across Harry's body as he read; indifference, confusion, and slowly joy.

Before Zack could ask, Charlie came over to join them, "How's the birthday brother?"

Harry smiled weakly, "I'd be better if my marriage wasn't headline news, but I'm fine."

Charlie smiled, and slipped a box out of his pocket which he slipped onto the table, "I know presents make you feel awkward, but here. For…twenty-six."

Harry seemed to understand instantly, and opened the box. Settled in it was a necklace that looked like something a surfer dude would wear with a single fang hanging from the center.

"It's from a Hungarian Horntail stillborn." Charlie muttered.

Harry's eyebrows knit together, "Can dragons be stillborn? I mean, they're hatched from eggs. Would that mean they're stillhatched?"

At noon, Harry stepped into a cemetery with Sirius next to him. They walked between the tombstones, but stopped at a couple headstone. Neither spoke for a minute, until Sirius nudged Harry's shoulders.

The younger man mumbled, "I still don't understand why you insist on doing this every year. There's no logical point to it."

"It does have to have a logical point." Sirius answered, "Just talk to them. I know it doesn't actually reach your parents, but you need a way to stay connected to why you wanted to do this work. Which is them. Just talk about Zack, or your work, or the new case at Hogwarts."

Harry got down on his knees in front of the stones, and felt stupid as he started talking to them, "I got married last night. Not really married, not officially. But it doesn't matter whether we're officially married or not, because I love Zack and he loves me. We're going to have a life together, and one day we'll be work partners like Booth and Brennan are. Except, he won't have to explain things to me because I understand everything he says. Zack's nice, loyal, smart, brave, and really attractive. He's not the usual type of attractive, but more hot in a nerdy way."

He kept talking on and on about his new husband. By the time the two left the cemetery nearly an hour later, Harry had told his parent's tombstones everything about his two greatest loves; Zack, and his work.

Sirius jumped them to the backside of a pub, "Are you sure that you're ready, cub?"

Harry nodded, and they entered Diagon Alley. The two murderers drew a lot of stares as they walked through the alley, but both refused to be bothered by the looks. They had every right to be there, and wouldn't let anybody try to tell them otherwise. Sirius led the way into Olivander's wand shop.

Dinner that night found all of the Weasleys, and the Jeffersonian crew sitting around a table at the Leaky Caldron. The muggles got their first tastes of Wizarding food along with Butterbeer. Everybody was chattering happily, and ignoring the glares from some of the wizards around them. Tom served them eagerly, and the rest of the world didn't matter right then.

Later that night, Zack and Harry were walking around Ottery town square. As they reached the center of town, Zack stopped. He glanced around at the empty streets before pulling a tiny box out of his pocket.

"I've been thinking; our wedding rings match, but I still have the other ring. I thought you should have a special ring as well." Zack handed over the silver skull ring the box had held.

Harry slid it on, and smiled, "I take back what I said last night. You're very sickeningly romantic in your own way."

Zack laced their fingers together, and started pulling his husband toward the west, "Come on. We'll miss it."

"We're not going to miss it, Sugar." Harry protested, but hurried none the less. They rushed through the small cemetery to the far tombstones, and stopped. Both were breathing slightly harder than normal, but nowhere near winded.

Harry flopped down on the grass, and gazed up at the view above him. The colours of the sunset danced across Zack's face as day turned to night. As the last rays disappeared, Zack joined him on the ground.

Quickly, Harry assumed their usual cuddling position with his head resting on Zack's shoulder, "You're beautiful." A sudden thought crossed his mind, and Harry sat up to look into his husband's eyes, "Why does it say about me that on my birthday, half the things I do involve going a graveyard?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the long wait, guys, I'm back in school which means little time to write. I'm not giving up though! I love this pairing/story-set and plan on finishing it. Next chapter they leave for Hogwarts, and then the updates will more quick because I already have a fair amount of that written. Also, sex in this chapter with hints of DBSM but nothing major.

Dr. Brennan, Zack, and Dr. Ian Wexler leaned over to look into the newly rediscovered car. Booth stood back a bit, and was listening to Inspector Cate Pritchard explain the case.

"Zack?" Dr. Brennan stood suddenly, "Where's Harry? I thought he was going to watch my lecture with you, and he should therefore be here."

Zack glanced at the Brits before answering, "About ten minute in, he got a text from Ron. Hermione started experiencing intense vaginal contractions. Harry went to be with them. It is his godson after all."

Pritchard turned to Booth, "Who's Harry?"

"Special Agent Dr. Harry Weasley. He works with both Dr. Brennan and I. His sister is having a baby." Booth answered simply.

That evening found the nine of them in the Oxford basement. Angela sketched a face from the skull. Cam examined the rest of the body with Tox screens running. Hodgins was happy in the world of Themes scum. Sweets was writing a profile. Zack stood awkwardly next to Brennan while she talked with Booth and the Brits.

He was starting to worry about his family. Surely, it didn't take all afternoon to have a baby. Although, Zack had never studied childbirth in detail since he'd never foreseen needing to know it. However, at six forty-two his phone vibrated, "Dr. Addy!"

"Hey, sugar, where are you? I came back to the room, and found you absent." Harry's deep voice came through the phone, "I was hoping for some steamy, honeymoon sexual intercourse."

Zack smirked for a second before remembering what was going on, "Normally, I would be very ready to indulge that after you filled me in on the baby, but there's a body."

"So, that sex isn't happening for several more hours at least." Harry sighed, "I'm on my way down, but you know only nine percent of deaths are homicides."

"I know, and without that nine percent we wouldn't have any income."

Harry hummed, "A world without anymore homicides…I could go back to genetically modifying flowers, and you can build robots for Disney World while taking care of those kids you want. We'd make due, but it would be very boring."

"Fair point, but you want them too so you're helping." Zack answered, rolling his eyes.

"Of course I'm helping you raise our hypothetical children, and they'll like me better." Harry teased.

"We'll see, hot-shot." Zack returned the tease.

"That we will." Harry answered next to him. They hung up, and Harry continued, "My apologies for running off like that. What did I miss?"

"A set of human remains were found in a cat at the bottom of the Themes. We're getting a facial reconstruction, and running DNA through the _ system." Dr. Brennan filled in, "Is everything alright with Hermione."

"She's tired, but relieved to have him out. Hugo's going home with her tomorrow." Harry answered, "What can I do to be helpful?"

Booth glanced between Harry and his husband, before sighing, "I think you take five minutes alone with your husband, and then come back to explain to me about the British version of law."

Zack smirked, and Harry agreed. The two walked out into the hall, and smiled at each other. Their fingers laced together, "How was it?"

Harry sighed, "Exhausting, and it makes me very happy to be gay because I've seen some pretty terrifying but that is the most horrifying yet. I'm also happy." He pulled his phone out, and showed the new background to Zack. "He's very adorable for being tiny, pink, and mostly hairless."

Zack smiled at the picture of a small infant. He looked about seven pounds with tiny tuffs of ginger hair, and sharp blue eyes, "He is. Do you think they'll let us babysit to practice for when we get kids of our own?"

Harry laughed, "We're not going to have a choice. We'll be watching over that kid as much as they can get us to."

The taller man glanced at his watch, "We still have three minutes before they're expecting us back. There's a broom closet right there."

Harry just smiled, and opened the door.

It was nearing ten that night as the newly-weds finished cleaning the bones of their victim. They were chatting animatedly when Sweets came over to them. The others had long since retreated back to their hotels which left the three alone.

"What's up, Sweets?" Harry asked, setting up the right arm, "Now's not really a great time for a session."

"Actually, I wanted to talk with both of you." Sweets sat down at the bottom of the table.

Zack looked up at him from the left side of the body, "If this has something to do with Harry's therapy for Merinthophobia, then I'm listening."

"It has to do with that, yes." Sweets answered, "I want to talk about your sexual relations."

"I don't think we should talk about sex over a drowning victim." Harry stated, "It's disrespectful."

"No, I think we should talk about it." Zack rebutted, "Maybe Sweets could help."

"So you're not happy with you two's exploits?" Sweets leaned forward.

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm very happy with our sexual intercourse. There are parts of fantasies that have been impossible due to his Merinthophobia, but we moved on."

"Must we talk about it now?" Harry continued, "We have a murderer to find, and I'm exhausted."

Sweets ignored him, "So, you've wanted to tie Harry up?"

"Yes, but I want him to comfortable, and that comes first." Zack stopped fiddling with the bones to gaze at the other man.

"So, you're dominating…at least in bed."

Harry sighed giving up on delaying the conversation, "For sure. Zack's always has been dominate during sex. We like it that way."

"Dominate while taking it is very rare."

"Like I said," Zack stated, "I want him to be comfortable."

"After my childhood, I wasn't comfortable with anal penetration. Luckily, we discovered that Zack enjoys it."

"Zack, you want to deliver."

Harry could tell the change in his husband in an instant with those five words. The brunette's gaze turned into a glare, and he scowled, "We're tired, Sweets. We're going to bed, and then coming back to solve the murder."

He took his husband's hand, and Harry didn't even think of fighting. They left the room, and started back upstairs. Harry spoke as they left the building, "Little sharp there, sugar. I don't mind since that was not a conversation that I wanted to have. Still, what's with the short temper?"

"He asked a stupid question!" Zack exclaimed, "Our sexual activities are pleasurable the way they are! There's no need to change it!"

"Unless you're unhappy with it. I know that you still want to tie me up, and fuck me." Harry laced their fingers together, "I don't mind you wanting that. In fact, I want it too." Zack stopped and looked at his husband, "But we need to move slowly with me getting over my fears related to sex. I do want it, and I do want to work towards having it."

"You do?" Zack murmured.

Harry nodded, "I've wanted it for a long time, but I didn't want to admit it even to myself. If you're willing, I want to work together to get over my fears."

Zack beamed, and kissed him, "Of course I'm willing."

The shorter smiled, "Now, let's go back to the hotel to have that hot, honeymoon sexual intercourse. We'll see where things go."

It took the two under five minutes to rush back to their hotel room, and as they entered the room Zack pushed Harry against the closed door to kiss him. Their tongues tangled together, and Zack's hands pulled his lover's shirt out to slide along the smooth muscles. Harry sighed at the touch.

"Your skin is radiating heat." Zack's mumbled into his mouth.

"Because you're turning me on, sugar. Will you be my master tonight?" Harry smirked, his eyes drooping with lust, "Dominate me, sir."

Zack smirked back, "Of course." He unbuttoned Harry's shirt, and slid his hands up Harry's chest. His lips ghosted over his lover's jaw, and down to kiss the ring still looped through Harry's right nipple.

Harry moaned weakly, his fingers wound their way through Zack's soft hair, "Fuck! Oh, sugar! So good!"

Zack let go, pulling Harry over to the bed, and stripping them both as they went. Harry ended up beneath his lover, and the brunette reached for the bottle of lube hidden in the bedside table. Zack ran his slickened fingers down behind his husband's erection.

He stopped suddenly, and whispered, "Is this alright?"

Harry took a deep breath, and nodded, "Just…slowly. Go slowly."

Nodding, Zack slid a single finger into the man under him. Harry gasped, his eyes focused on Zack, and his breathing shallow. Zack worked his hole slowly with his gaze focused on Harry's face to make sure he wasn't putting his lover in too much unwanted pain.

By the time Zack had three fingers buried deeply in his lover, Harry was whimpering with want, "Damnit, sugar, just go. I-I want you to, please."

Zack pulled his fingers out, added more lube, and slowly settled into. Harry gripped his arms in a death grip, and gave a half groan and half whimper sound. The younger leaned down to whisper, "Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. Just trust me."

"Do you really think I would have married you if I didn't trust you?" Harry answered, "I trust you with everything. I know you won't hurt me, and if you do then it'd be accident in this situation."

They rested together for nearly ten minutes without moving except Zack kissing his neck. He wanted to move badly, but was determined to make this as pleasurable as possible for Harry. So, Zack waited until Harry gave a shaky nod, and whispered, "Okay, you can go."

Zack started thrusting shallowly and slowly, and Harry's grip tightened but he didn't say to stop. Their foreheads rested together as the brunette gradually picked up speed. Sweat broke out on both of their bodies, and Harry reached down to pumped his erection. They moaned together at the movements.

Neither would last long, and they both knew it. This was new to both of them, and felt too good. As Zack went harder, he whispered, "Cum when you're ready."

Nearly five minutes later, every muscle in Harry's body tensed. His eyes screwed shut, and a cry came from his as he reached his orgasm. Zack had to focus very hard on not coming as his love's anal passages clamped around him. He kept reminding himself not to release inside the first time. Finally, he pulled out, pumped a couple times, and came all over Harry's quivering thigh.

They lay side-by-side, both panting. After a few minutes, Harry turned to curl up on his chest, "I'm sorry, sugar, that I made us wait so long for that. I'm not saying that I want it all the time, but I think occasionally would be just fine."

Zack smiled, "You're wonderful, and I love you."

"I love you too. I promise we'll work towards tying up. Slowly, but hopefully we'll get there." Harry kissed him once more before settling in to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **I got sick today, and spent the whole day watching Bones and Order of the Phoenix while writing. So, you're getting another update! Also, its times like this that I really wish I had an Angela around. The USB drive that I was keeping the story on decided to stop working. I might have to completely re-write three of the chapters for this story that I had finished, and edited three times. Yep, Angela would be very helpful right about now!

"You're kidding, right?" Hodgins asked, glancing at the solid brick wall, "Our brains will get scrambled!"

"You've been given permission to enter so you'll just go right through." Hermione answered. The group stood between platforms nine and ten at King's Cross Station on September first. Along with the Americans, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there with Ron and Hermione. They had eight trunks with them.

"That is a very solid wall." Dr. Brennan insisted.

Harry looked up at the clock, "We're going to miss it if we don't hurry up. Just run through the wall."

"You do it then." Sweets challenged.

Harry shrugged, glanced around, and ran at the wall with his trunk in front of him. In an instant, he was gone. Zack winced, but looked around before charging after his husband. Soon, he was gone as well. Booth followed suit, and slowly they all ended up on platform nine and three quarters.

Instantly, they were in the throng of students bustling about. Harry led the way to the back of the train where the crowd was thinner.

Sweets looked up at the train, "I've always wanted to travel on a train."

"It's not all that exciting, really." Ron told them, "Be careful. Don't get on Umbridge's bad side. Just follow the evidence, and if it pisses her off then it does."

"We'll do what we do best." Cam answered.

"Also, we thought these might come in handy." Hermione passed Harry his old cloak, and a scrap of paper.

"I don't understand." Dr. Brennan stated.

"I'll explain later." Harry answered. They said their goodbyes, and the eight made their way to the last compartment. Soon, the countryside was racing past outside the window. Harry had told them about the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map before falling into mood silence. The others talked about the case most of the ride.

Nothing changed as the students in the compartments around them started putting on their uniforms. Harry had on his black button down and dress pants, with a purple tie and vest. Booth wore his suit. The three girls had on dresses of black and purple. Zack and Hodgins each wore black pants with purple button downs and black ties. Booth had refused to wear anything purple, but otherwise they all matched.

"So, we ride in these little boats up to the magical castle?" Booth asked, "Then they we wear the talking hat that reads our minds and tells us where our values are? Then we eat, and go to dorms based on our values? This is going to be a weird night!"

"Pretty much." Harry agreed, "She's making us get sorted because she doesn't want Zack and me to be in the same bedroom, and she doesn't think we'll be in the same house."

"You're very cheerful today, Harry." Sweets observed, "Is something bothering you?"

Harry glared at him, and Zack answered for him, "Harry's just being his usual overly emotional self. This is nothing abnormal. Besides, he's correct. She doesn't like him to begin with, and then she finds out that we're sexually involved…she doesn't want us 'corrupting her students' with our homosexual actions."

"Like her brutal punishments aren't corruptions enough." Harry muttered.

"We're detached." Cam reminded them, "Have all the opinions you want, but don't be vocal about it and stay focused on the case."

"Yes, ma'am." The two chorused. They sat with their fingers twined together, and Harry gazed out the window.

"It's unfair though." Hodgins argued, "As weird as this is, they should be able to be open about their feelings! Harry and Zack know how to be professional!"

"None of this is up to me." Cam answered, "If it was, then I'd have no problems with it."

The train slowed, putting their conversation to an end. They made their way out of the train, and down the platform. The group followed the first years down to a beach where they got into boats. Harry and Zack shared one. Booth, Brennan, and Sweets took the next. Cam, Angela, and Hodgins sat in the last.

"Whoa," Booth breathed as they made a turn, and Hogwarts came into sight, "You went to school here? It's got to be ancient!"

"Founded about 990 A.D. by Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin. Been teaching young wizards ever since." Harry answered, "Slytherin later left because he thought that they should only teach students with long lines of witchcraft. That talking hat you mocked was enchanted by Gryffindor."

"Dude, it's huge!" Sweets gaped, "990 A.D. would be before the Middle Ages."

"Everything's period as well; the suits of armor, tapestries, everything." Harry tightened his grip on Zack's hand as they all gazed up at castle looming above them.

"I can understand your interest in anthropology and history." Dr. Brennan told him, "This place must be filled with it."

"Yeah, the history classes were boring though. Professor Binns is a ghost, and he was there for most of the history he talks about. Very monotone."

Their conversation lagged as the boats landed, and the group headed inside. Harry started wondering about what song the hat was going to sing, and what food at the feast he could actually eat. The others were gazing around in awe at the Entrance Hall along with the first years.

The eight were left alone while the first years went in for their sorting. Harry gazed up the long stairway in silence until Zack came up next to him. Then, Harry sighed, and whispered, "She's right, you know? I'll be put back in Gryffindor, and you'll most likely be a Ravenclaw. Usually, I love that you're so smart, but I'm…we won't be able to sleep together. I don't mean sexually, but it'll feel so lonely not waking up next to you. I've been taking that for granted, having you next to me in bed, but suddenly it's threatened, and I'm feeling defensive of it."

Zack laced his fingers through Harry's, "I agree. It will be very lonely without you next to me at night. Maybe you've changed. Maybe you're a Ravenclaw now."

"Even you don't believe that, sugar." Harry smiled, "Nice try though. You, Hodgins, and Dr. Brennan are going to be Ravenclaws. Angie and Sweets are Hufflepuff. Booth and I are Gryffindors. Dr. Saroyan will be either a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin. That's that."

The doors swung open, and the eight walked confidently. Harry slipped his hand out of Zack's as they entered even though he longed for the contact. As they reached the front of the hall, Umbridge stood to speak, "This year we welcome the Jeffersonian Forensics Team along with Dr. Lance Sweets, and Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI to help solve our little murder problem. They will now be sorted into houses."

Professor Minerva McGonagall stood in front of the teachers' table with the small piece of paper, and the Sorting Hat in either hand. She gave a tiny smile before reading out, "Dr. Zachariah Addy."

Zack took a deep breath, and walked up to sit on the stool. His heart hammered with nerves, but he appeared calm to everybody but Harry as he sat down to have the hat placed on his head. Silence rang out for nearly a minute. Within Zack's head, there was a whole conversation.

"You're interesting. Very smart mind." The hat whispered.

"You're going to put me in Ravenclaw because of it." Zack answered.

"I'm not sure. You're smart, but you're also brave. You care about the people you work with, and the victims you put to rest. At the same time, you care about yourself, and you're future."

"You're stalling."

The next word was called out to the room, "Gryffindor!"

A number of emotions ran through the couple at that single word. Predominately, relief.

The rest of Harry's predictions proved accurate. Booth landed the seat across from Zack. Brennan and Hodgins found seats at Ravenclaw. Cam sat alone at the Slytherin table. Angela then Sweets settled at Hufflepuff.

Finally, Harry's turn came. He settled down on the stool, and before the hat even touched his head, "Gryffindor!" ran through the hall.

Harry sat next to Zack, and gaped at him, "Well, I don't think we need to worry about that, but she looks pretty pissed."

The trio looked up at Professor Umbridge. She bristled, and her voice came out even more sickeningly sweet, "Welcome all! I'm so glad to see all your happy faces here."

Harry toned her out after that. It was the same speech she'd given during his fifth year. He was more focused on tracing circles on Zack's knee. Zack bit his lips at the touch, and pushed his hand away. But Harry insisted, and they ended up holding hands again.

Before long, the tables were laden with food. Everybody dug in, although Harry didn't eat a lot. Suddenly, Booth spoke up, "You know, this actually makes some sense. Gryffindor is bravery, chivalry, and daring, right?"

"And courage." Harry told him.

"Zack, you faced the bomb, went off to war, had the courage to tell me that I'm an idiot, and you glare down anybody who looks at Harry in the wrong way." Booth reasoned, "Looks like evidence of bravery, chivalry, daring, and courage to me."

"I went to war because the president asked me to, and as work not to fight." Zack argued.

"The rest still stands." Booth rebutted.

"It doesn't matter. All we know is that Umbridge is going to very mad that we'll be sharing a room." Harry answered, picking at his salad.

"You're right. None of this matters. You two are going to be sharing a bed, and that's that. There's nothing she can do about it now." Booth took a bite, "You should really eat, Harry. We don't need you getting any thinner than you are otherwise the bad guys will start laughing at you."

Harry smiled weakly, and gently squeezed Zack's hand in his. After dinner, they went up to the Gryffindor common room. The three ended up in a dorm with five beds in it, and each of their trunks.

"You two can use the bathroom first." Booth offered, and the husbands agreed silently. They headed into the adjoining bathroom, and locked the door.

Zack leaned down, and kissed Harry softly, "This place really is wonder. It's full of history, and it's…beautiful."

"It really is." Harry agreed bitterly.

They set about getting ready for bed. Less than five minutes later, they returned to the bedroom to find Booth already in bed. While they had been in the bathroom, Booth had moved the beds so they were set together; one set of two, and the other three pressed together. Booth was half asleep in the set of two, leaving the three to Zack and Harry.

Harry shook his head, but lay down in the bed, pulling Zack with him. He curled up on his lover's chest, and the two silently drifted into sleep.

Booth looked over at the duo, and smiled. He got up, and did his own bathroom routine before slipping back into the bed to fall off to sleep.

In his dreams, Harry was fifteen again. He walked alone along the empty entrance hall to the Ministry, and down to the Department of Mysteries. The door swung open easily, and he headed inside. With little trouble, Harry got down to a hall that was filled with rows of swirling orbs. He made his way down the rows for a long time before stopping at one, and gazing at one of the orbs.

It was small compared to the ones next to it, white mist moved constantly within it, and on the shelf it rested on was a label that read, "Harry James Potter, and Lord Voldemort."

Harry reached out, picked it up, and cradled the little things in his hands. It would be easy to break, but he couldn't bring himself to destroy such a fragile thing. He would take it back, and keep it safe from harm. But, as he turned, he wasn't alone. Behind him the whole time had been a man without hair, a snake styled nose, and an evil gleam in his eyes. The man spoke harshly, "It took you long enough. Wanted to savor the last few hours of life I suppose."

Zack was shaking him awake with Booth standing over him. They both wore a look of worry. Booth was the first to speak, "You alright? You were screaming your head off."

"I-" Harry glanced around the room before whispering, "I'm fine. Just a nightmare. I'm sure it didn't mean anything."

"I can tell when you're lying." Zack reminded him, "It's not nothing."

Harry sighed, "I was dreaming about…him. About that night."

"What him?" Booth asked.

"The man they couldn't move that I murdered." Harry whispered, "I've had no previous memory of the night, but I'm fairly certain that I just dreamed the beginning. He was a bad man, Booth. The ministry refused to accept that he wasn't dead, and the number of people he killed was in the hundreds…including my parents."

"I know, kiddo, I've heard the story. Just try to get some sleep now; it's two in the morning." He went back to bed, and Zack cuddled back up to Harry. While the other two went back to sleep quickly, Harry didn't sleep for hours.


End file.
